My Angel
by AddictedToSeries
Summary: Fluff. No longer a oneshot! Rated T for safety. REVIEW! Complete at last. Caution: author suffered through Edwardian mood swings when writing this fic. You have been warned. Soon to be edited.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey, guys. First of all, thanks for reading! Second, I need constructive criticism. I KNOW my writing isn't perfect, so you definitely have something to tell me about. REVIEW please! :P I have been told by unanimous vote that I should continue. However, I will not be updating often, as I need to revise a lot of things before I post them. This would definitely be helped if I had a beta. If you know of one, tell me. I'm too attached to my own work to look at it objectively. Check out the poll, once I figure out how to make one. It will effect future chapters, so it's important! Now stop reading this novel, and check out my revisions!)**

My Angel

I parked the Volvo, dropping off my siblings as I mentally prepared myself for the thoughts I would hear as soon as I opened the door.

Of course, Bella was waiting for me, keeping up the pretense that we only saw each other at school. She waited patiently, only her heartbeat giving away how much she wanted to rush toward me. Slowly – humanly – I walked toward my angel, closing the gap between us quickly.

As soon as we embraced, the onslaught of thoughts began. _Ugh. Cullen again. Why don't those two just surgically attach themselves to each other? _Mike Newton thought, throwing jealous glares in my direction.

We made our way to class, her eyes never leaving my face, trusting me to lead her forward around obstacles, despite the bulky cast on her left leg. Even though many of the stares had dissipated over the past couple of weeks, I was still subject to a few sidelong glances, most of which were accompanied by envious thoughts, from both girls and guys.

_They're so cute together! _That Jessica Stanley was beginning to get annoying. At first, she was jealous of Bella, and I thought it couldn't get worse. For once, I was wrong. _They seem so serious. I wonder if they'll get married. Oh, it'd be wonderful, like the wedding in Princess Diaries 2!_ I would gag if I could. It's better than her obsessive crush on me, though. Thankfully, Mike had solved that. Actually, now that I think about it, Bella had fixed it with her not-so-tactful refusal of Mike. I smiled at the memory.

"What?" Bella looked at me with a mixture of confusion and entertainment in her eyes.

"Just thinking," I answered, hoping she'd drop the subject. Thankfully, the answer was enough to quiet her as we sat down.

"What are you thinking?" I seemed to constantly be asking this question, if only to sate my constant curiosity.

"What'd Alice get me yesterday?" She looked at my face, searching for any clues.

"She'll show you eventually, but she'd kill me if I told you."

"Can I have a hint? Please?" Her long fingers found my face, her expression pleading.

_Ugh. they're sickening. Of course, I wouldn't be complaining if she did that to me. . . _Tyler Crowley thought.

I counted three low comments in response to Bella's action, but I barely noticed the thoughts as I was lost in Bella's deep, brown eyes. As I recovered, I remembered her question.

"Alice sees you rolling your eyes when you see what she got." It's official. I couldn't deny her anything when she looked at me like that. And she thought _I _dazzled _her._

At my response, Bella thought for a moment and then groaned, withdrawing her warm touch.

Five sets of eyes stared, their owners wondering what was going on, not all of the ideas G-rated.

_Did she just do what I think she did?!_

I glared at the gawkers, but turned and laughed at my angel's expression.

"Have you figured it out yet?" I teased.

"Of course! I feel like an idiot. She would _always_ buy me clothes, even if I was drowning in them." She pouted, her full lips making the gesture unexpectedly sexy.

_Bella's angry about clothes?! Is she crazy? I LOVE clothes, _Lauren thought, oblivious to her boyfriend's thoughts.

_Mmm. Clothes. I'd like to see her in some different clothes. . . . _

"Don't let her know I told you anything. I'd never hear the end of it." I tried to pull myself together as the teacher's footsteps echoed in the hallway.

My attention deliberated between Bella and the envious thoughts practically sent to me. As the teacher began his monotonous droning, I filtered through the usual classroom thoughts: the bored daydreams, the meandering comments, the crush-like thoughts. Conner was imagining Lauren in ways I don't think I would _ever_ get out of my head. Stupid vampire memory. Sometimes I hated it.

I tried to slightly purify my mind by searching through the thought-full haze for my siblings.

Usually, Alice's thoughts were fun to watch and listen to, but she was only plotting more shopping trips to Olympia. Jasper was translating the teacher's word into Latin. Rosalie was, of course, thinking of when she'd see Emmett next. Emmett, planning practical jokes on Jasper and I, was debating between changing our clocks and hiding all of our clothes in Alice's bathroom closet.

Bella seemed to be as distracted as I was, so I wrote her a note.

**What do you want to do after school?**

_Nothing much. Why?_

**You probably want to make plans. Newton wants to take you to a movie. **

_Ugh. What did you have planned?_

**Alice wants you to see what she bought.**

_And then?_

**A surprise.**

_What should I tell Mike?_

**You're going somewhere with Alice, Jasper, and I.**

_Really? What do I wear?_

**I'm not telling. Alice will take care of it.**

_Please tell me?_

**Not a chance.**

Thankfully, the bell rang. Well, only six more hours of this left. If it weren't for Bella, I would be restless for graduation. My angel, keeping me sane in the midst of Hell: high school.

**(Well, guys, tell me what you think! I don't know if I should keep this a one shot or make it a little longer. Maybe Alice will play Bella Barbie, maybe tell where they're going, etc. Make sure to tell me what you think! Just click the mysterious purple "Go" button!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait b/w updates. Writer's block. Enough said. This is a filler chapter to keep you happy until I get enough votes on the poll for where they'll go. VOTE and REVIEW! Constructive reviews help me immensely with writing quickly. So would having a beta. Ok, on to the story.**

BPOV

During lunch, Mike cornered me on my way out of the bathroom, the only place Edward would not escort me. I now realized why Alice giggled as she refused to come with me. Darn her, she was giving Mike his chance, on purpose!

Poor Mike was stumbling his way through hellos, looking at the ground. While he was trying to gain confidence, I remembered the answers I was told to give to the question Mike was about to ask.

"Bella? I was planning on going to a movie tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Mike said, finally looking at me in the eyes. Well, not at the floor and not in the eyes, if you catch my drift. I was so disgusted that I almost forgot my prepared answer.

"I'm gonna be going to Alice's house for a sleepover tonight," I replied, glad I had an answer already.

"What about tomorrow?" Dang! He's persistent. Thankfully, I had this covered, too.

"I'm going shopping with Alice all day. That's kinda why I'm staying overnight."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe later, then." Then he walked back to his friends' table, trying to act like it was no big deal, but not quite succeeding.

I walked – okay, _limped_ - quickly to my table, an overly-excited Alice laughing uncontrollably. Edward quickly wrapped his cold arm securely around my waist, letting everyone know that I was his and no one else's.

"Okay, Alice, how am I gonna get Charlie to agree to release me from my maximum security prison? I'm grounded for life, if you haven't forgotten," I said, mostly for show, so as not to confuse Angela, Ben, and my other human friends (minus Mike). I already knew she had a plan. I simply hadn't heard it yet.

"Well," Alice started, smiling at me, "do you remember the huge Biology project that's due on Monday?"

"Yes. . ." I was trying to figure this out before she said it, but I was drawing a blank.

"Well, tell Charlie that I am having a lot of trouble with it and that I have asked you to come over for help. He knows how good you are at Biology."

"Do you think it will be that easy?" I asked, truly shocked.

"Of course not. That's why I thought out every possibility during Study Hall today. I will call, freaking out over how I don't have any clue about the project, and how could you please, please let Bella come over tonight so we can research on it and work on creating it?" Her eyes were so innocent and pleading that _I_ almost believed her, and she was the one telling me what she had planned!

"You know he loves you, Alice. I don't know what he would do without you, with my leg the way it is," I told her, beginning to understand. Then I found a problem with her plan.

"Wait. Won't he freak out about Edward being there? Charlie knows that Edward's good at biology, too."

"Yes, but Edward will come by after Charlie gets home to say goodbye before he goes on his camping trip with Jasper," Alice said triumphantly.

"But I won't really be going on a camping trip, will I?" Edward asked, looking utterly confused. He must be a very good actor. Even _I_ could see this coming, and I wasn't the one who could read minds.

"Yes, you will. You are banished from the house until 5:00 tomorrow night. You can't see Bella until I'm done making her over," Alice declared.

Wow. Edward was actually shocked. You'd think he'd realize what his sister was planning. . . Oh no, did she say 'makeover'?!

"_Save me_," I wailed, tucking my head into Edward's chest, inhaling his sweet scent.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward replied. I turned to the only one left who could possibly save me from unknown tortures.

"Jasper? Please tell your girlfriend that I don't want to be Bella Barbie!" But he was already shaking his head.

"There's nothing I can do. She has _Declared_ it." Even my human friends knew that if Alice Declared something, it would happen, no matter what. They didn't know the Cullens very well, but they did know that. I had no chance.

XxxxX

After school, I dutifully did my chores, making sure to do them extra well in an attempt to butter Charlie up. Of course, having a Greek god help you at vampire speed certainly helped. I even made Charlie's favorite meal, praying it made a difference.

Edward left about ten minutes before Charlie arrived, in order to maintain the decided plan. Apparently, my kissing up worked pretty well; Charlie was in a wonderful mood, almost euphoric.

This mood was somewhat dampened when Edward came in a few minutes later, but rose again at Edward's reason for being there. He all but pushed Edward out the door, grinning widely the whole time.

I broached the forbidden subject over dinner, sliding it in deftly between the synopsis of my day, making it seem like I was merely concerned, not anxious. I finished my dinner in silence, counting down the time until the phone call. Finally, dinner was over, so after washing the dishes, I excused myself to take a shower, so Charlie would have to answer the phone.

As if on cue, the phone rang just as I turned on the water. Taking a while in the shower, I finally deemed it time to come downstairs.

"Who called, Dad?" I asked, toweling my hair.

"That was Alice. She seemed really upset, almost crying, actually. Do you mind helping her tonight? She said that she hasn't even started, so she needs you until Sunday morning," Charlie explained, looking heartbroken over the concept of a crying Alice, "She thinks she's going to fail."

"Of course I will, Dad," I answered, as if he had asked me to do this for him, like a chore that I was graciously taking over. I had to cover a triumphant smile. "Let me get changed and pack first."


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one day

**Two chapters in one day! Lucky you. Thanks so much for not hunting me down and torturing me for not updating. I can't ever get on the computer long enough to write except on weekends. I try to write the old-fashioned way during study hall, but It's a long process. Thanks for understanding! Make sure to vote in my poll. I need it to write this next chapter.**

APOV

"Alice!" Bella's voice carried from across the store.

"What?" I answered, trying to look innocent and convincing as she limped over. It didn't work.

"No one needs that many outfits," Bella declared, rolling her large, brown eyes.

"But I don't know when you'll ever give in again and let me make over your life," I explained with a huge smile. She was mine now.

"You _are_ going to let me use my money, right? I don't want you spending money on me," she said, blushing and staring at her old tennis shoes – which I would soon replace, of course. Well, _shoe_, really. That stupid cast was so annoying; it limited my clothing choices for Bella to skirts and dresses.

I sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

"Give me your money," I conceded, pointedly ignoring her last request. That was just silly. What else was I going to spend my money on? I mean, what was the point of having all of this money if I couldn't spend it on what I wanted? She'd never know. Suspect? Probably, but never _know._ And if Edward told her, I would. . . I would paint his piano bright pink!

Bella handed me two hundred dollars. That would buy one jacket, and only if it was on sale. Thank goodness the price was on the rack, not the clothes. If I gave them to her while she was on the dressing room, she'd never know how much I spent.

XxxxX

We shopped almost all day, the cashier staring in disbelief at the huge pile of purchases. His confused look disappeared, though, when I paid in cash before he could call out the price. His eyes widened, and then he seemed to rethink our odd mannerisms and teasing. Because we appeared rich, or craziness was renamed quirkiness.

I laughed at his expression, both to dazzle him and to distract Bella from the amount of change I was given – much more than two hundred dollars. I succeeded on both counts, and I carried the majority of the bags to the Porsche, already plotting makeup and hairstyles as the awestruck cashier stared.

XxxxX

I drove to Bella's house, thankful that Charlie was out fishing. I flashed upstairs as I put the mountain of clothing in Bella's room. I ran down brought Bella up, too, not wanting to wait any longer.

Bella turned to look at me, her expression as if she were awaiting execution.

"What now?" she asked quietly, wincing.

"Aww, don't be scared. You'll love it. I know you will. I have to run home and grab some things. I'll be back in. . . a minute and twenty-three seconds." With that, I was gone.

Once in my bathroom at the house, I grabbed a handful of hair products, a box of makeup, and a fake nail kit.

"you're mine now!" I cackled gleefully as I returned. Bella had no clue how much fun this would be for me. From the minute I knew he was keeping her around, I had been planning this exact makeover. At long last, I was allowed to carry out those plans. I steered Bella into the bathroom to begin on her hair.

I kept her from boredom by telling her stories about Edward. Occasionally, I would tell her how I was doing something and what effect it would have. I hoped that she would see the final product and want to recreate it every day.

I laid my nail stuff out on the meticulously clean bathroom counter in order to be close to a vent. Already, the coconut shiner I was using on Bella's hair was giving me the ominous beginnings of a headache. I was telling her about the time Emmett dragged Edward to a St. Patrick's day celebration, when I finally turned on the fan_ and _the vent. **(I didn't write that story, but if you want to read it, it's at /twilight/viewstory.php?sid234)**

"I won't be talking much when I do your nails; acetone may smell bad to you, but it makes me want to rip out a window. You'll have to supply the conversation while I hold my breath," I explained as I filled a bowl with warm, soapy water.

Bella's only reaction was to sigh and attempt to twist around to see herself in the mirror. I silently took her hands and put them in the water, prodding her to speak with my eyes while blocking her from her reflection.

"Tell me about your friends. I never hear about them," I requested as I moved her hair out of the potentially dangerous vicinity of the nail polish lined up behind her.

I took a deep breath, even though it was unnecessary for anything but talking, and promptly ceased to inhale. The nail restoration had begun. Heaven help us. Bella's nails were extremely short and nail-bitten. Thankfully, I could remedy that with plastic and acrylic until she broke the habit.

"Well . . ." Bella started, "They drive me crazy." I raised one eyebrow as I looked up at her, a million questions in my eyes.

She was lost to her storytelling while I buffed and painted coat after coat onto her nails.

XxxxX

I threw Bella into the bathroom after taping paper over the mirror, and threw in the perfect dress that I found in the fifth bag. I constantly reminded myself to think things that would keep Edward out of my head. If he tried, all he would get for his efforts was a long line of Macy's commercials, starting from the early eighties. In between commercials, I sent the message _Edward, if you ruin this, I will murder you. Ok, maybe not, but I will personally scar you for life. I will think things about Jasper that you will need centuries of soap to remove from your mind. _

At long last, she was done. Without even letting her see herself, I dragged her to the Porsche, ignoring her questions as I drove down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, yes

**Yes, yes. I know. I need to update more often. I had a reason this time! You wouldn't vote in the poll, so I had nowhere to go. Then, I was sitting in Study Hall, and I had this hilarious scene in my head. You'll recognize it when you get there. There's the closest pic I could find of Bella's dress on my profile.**

BPOV

The whole drive, I tried to pry answers out of Alice, to no avail. All she did was mutter, telling me to be quiet as she attempted to call Edward.

"Ugh! Answer your phone! . . . . . Edward, where are you? . . . Good. I'm almost home. I'll bring her downstairs five minutes after you get there. That should give you and Jasper enough time to change into the clothes I have laid out on my bed. _Don't_ come into your room. _Stay downstairs._ If your mess up the surprise, I will cause you so much mental anguish that you will wish for death. Do you understand?! . . . . . Yes, of _course _you can talk to her."

Having just witnessed the drastic mood swings taking place before me, I gratefully took the phone.

"Hello?"

"How are you, love?" At just the sound of his voice, I relaxed into the leather interior.

"I'll be better when I see you," I flirted. Alice gagged next to me. "How was your night?"

"I spent the whole night wondering if you would make it through the day unscathed."

My good mood evaporated. Did he think I went _looking _for things to trip over?

"Now I'm not going to tell you what Alice out me in."

"Silly Bella. What makes you think it's a mystery? Besides, you'd tell me anyway." I could practically see him grinning.

"Oh, but Alice decided her original choice wouldn't work." I looked at Alice, who was laughing silently at what I was about to say. I stared at my blue dress and continued.

"She decided on this ghastly micro-mini shirt, with a red halter. Edward, it has no back! It's held together with string!" By now, I was really getting into it. I let my imagination run wild. Alice was trying to contain her laughter.

"My _legs_ are more covered, and they're in fishnet stockings! She put me in these black knee-high boots. My cast is gone; she ripped it off to put both boots on. I'm going to kill myself. They're _stilettos!_"

In keeping with the charade, Alice yelled at me.

"Bella! You weren't supposed to tell him that much! I said you could only say it was red! Gimme the phone." She jerked it from my hands, her eyes laughing, her voice stern.

"Edward, before you say anything, I checked, and she won't hurt herself in those shoes. . . . . That skirt is not! Victoria Beckham wears skirts like that all the time, and they're adorable! . . . . . . No, she won't get cold. I got her a motorcycle jacket. . . . . . I spent five hours on that outfit, Edward. She is _not_ changing." She snapped the phone shut and turned onto the long driveway.

"Alice that was perfect," I declared, giggling. "What did he say?"

Alice turned to face me, grinning from ear to ear. She deftly parked and started.

"'You'd better be lying,'" Alice imitated Edward almost perfectly. "'Because, if she shows up in that, I will cancel every single one of your credit cards.' When I just kept going on and on, he said 'She'd freeze in that shirt! What were you thinking?!'

Oh, that was wonderful, Bella! Now he'll be too busy too busy worrying about an imaginary outfit to be breaking into my head."

She dragged me up to Edward's room, cackling all the way.

"Okay. I'm going to get changed. You wait here. Oh! You haven't seen yourself yet. Come here." She led me to the bathroom off Edward's bedroom.

I gasped. My normally-boring hair fell around my shoulders in loose waves, complementing the sapphire blue of my dress.

The dress, in and of itself, was gorgeous. The neckline was something out of an old movie. The phrase "old-style Hollywood" immediately came to mind. I suddenly had curves.

Alice, noticing my gaze, said, "It's the cut. That's all you. All the dress does is show it off."

It wasn't "showy" in the traditional sense of the word. It _hinted_ at sexiness, without showing anything.

Turning to hide my blush, I unconsciously watched the mirror for the inevitable red to spill across my face.

The girl in the mirror wasn't me. Granted, she was in my dress, but she looked like an enhanced version of me. Her eyes were smoky, her lips colored in red. Except the blush on her cheeks, it was my subconscious picture of Vampire Bella.

"Come on. Time to go. Edward and Jasper are here." Alice's voice made me jump. She was already changed, apparently while I was gaping in the mirror. Suddenly, Alice's words set in.

"Alice, where are we going?" I cringed.

A way-too-happy voice answered, "We're going to a movie premiere!"


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey, guys

**(Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. I had school testing this week, and I've been working on choosing my college classes. My acceptance letter came today! Tell me if my characters are ooc.)**

EPOV

Alice had almost ruined everything. _I_ was going to tell Bella where we were going on the way there. I thought she would take it better if it came from me. After all, I could always dazzle her into submission.

_Hey, Edward, I told her so she could surprise _you_ for once. _Alice's voice, even in her head, sounded sure of herself. _Ooh, yay! Get ready. Bella's coming down!_

Oh, no. I hear heels_. _It's not like I wasn't overly anxious to see my angel after almost twenty-four hours; It was dreading her dangerous outfit.

_Hey, cut out the dread, Ed. I know that you kind of want to see her in that red outfit. Plus, the anticipation coming off you and Bella is enough to make me want to pull my hair out. Chill._

"Sorry." I'd forgotten about Jasper. It gets so hard on him sometimes.

Bella walked down the stairs – carefully guided by Alice, of course - looking erethral. I suddenly forgot my own name. I couldn't breathe for a full minute. I just stood there, gazing at the love of my existence.

Bella's brown eyes crinkled in worry at my stillness. She slowly made her way toward me, careful not to trip.

Finally, as I pulled Bella close, I found my voice.

"Thank you, Alice. She's perfect."

Bella looked up at me, an impish smirk on her face.

"Are you insinuating that I wasn't perfect before?!" She attempted to appear offended, but failed by blushing.

"You ruined it by allowing Alice to out you in that red outfit," I answered, as if anything could ruin my Bella's perfection.

At this, she and Alice giggled. Felling left out, I tried to get the reason from Alice, but she was dissecting her closet in her mind. Jasper shrugged at my lost look and walked out to the waiting car.

XxxxX

BPOV

Of course, Edward had to take the Vanquish. "It's my special occasion car," he said. Well, I thought it was incredibly ostentatious, but since we're trying to appear like movie stars, I let it go.

Edward looked amazing – more so than usual. Because premieres apparently aren't tux affairs, he was wearing a white, button-down shirt with dress pants. Jasper looked much the same, but with a black shirt. Since Alice picked out the outfits, it was a given that everyone's outfits matched each other's.

Alice wore a striking, red dress, beautiful in its simplicity. _This_ red outfit looked nothing like my imaginary nightmare. This spaghetti-strapped dress fit her frame perfectly.

A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Alice, how are we allowed into the premiere? We're not famous."

EPOV

Inwardly, I groaned. Bella had unwittingly opened the door to my number one secret embarrassment. My instant warning look at Alice went unheeded.

"I convinced Edward to come with me about four years ago to a modeling agency. I ended up modeling Prada shoes for about a year. We started getting too famous, so we had to lay low for a while." Alice smirked her evil little smile. In front of me, Jasper laughed raucously. I glared at them both.

"What did Edward model?" my beautiful Bella asked, totally unaware of my murderous thoughts toward my siblings.

Surprisingly, Jasper answered.

"He was an Abercrombie and Fitch model!" He sent waves of embarrassment toward me, adding to my ultimate humiliation.

**(Bwahahahaha! I am so evil to poor Edward, but I just can't stop. It's too fun.)**

BPOV

Shock. Just complete and utter shock. Edward wouldn't look at me. Alice and Jasper couldn't stop laughing in the front seat. Edward's shamed face looked up at me. If he could've blushed, he'd be dark red. I decided to mess with him a little.

"That was you?!" I asked as I buried my face in my hands.

After a short silence . . .

"What?! When did you got o Abercrombie and Fitch?" Edward practically screamed. I suspected Jasper of adding tension. How, I had no idea because he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Renee dragged me. I remember the picture! I couldn't see the model's face, though." My face was radiating heat, inadvertently making my story even more believable. I looked up, just waiting.

"But I didn't think – Why Alice – I can't believe – Oh, my. . . " Edward leaned over to comfort me and bury _his_ face. Then, I laughed hysterically, tears teetering, threatening to ruin my makeup.

"Edward – " I gasped, " I'm just kidding!" His look of relief and shock triggered a whole new bout of laughter.

EPOV

That's it. Bella has been spending too much time at my house with my siblings. How could she do that to me? My sweet angelic Bella, mentally torturing me. The thought was completely crazy. What have my siblings been teaching her?

JPOV **(Yes, I went there.)**

Oh, that was hilarious! I could tell she was lying by the guilt I felt, but I couldn't let on that I knew, or Edward would kill me. So, of course, I helped Bella become embarrassed – not that she needed much help – to make her story more believable. I made Edward anxious, if only for my personal enjoyment.

Oh, Bella's going to fit right in once she's changed. I never knew she could be so devious! Emmett would be proud.

APOV

Wow, Bella learns quickly. She's getting better at lying . . . and to Edward! She used to have trouble forming coherent phrases around my brother if she so much as looked at him! Wow. Two in one day!

EPOV

Two in one day? What was Alice thinking about? I didn't have time to ponder it, though, as we had stopped.

"We're heeeeeeere!" Alice sang.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey, guys, I'm having trouble with writing the way I want to in 1st person, so I'm changing to 3rd for a while to see if it's any better

**(Hey, guys, I'm having trouble with writing the way I want to in 1****st**** person, so I'm changing to 3****rd**** for a while to see if it's any better. I hope you don't mind! If you think any of my characters are ooc, tell me. I need to work on it. Thank you always for being so patient with me!)**

Alice and Jasper gracefully exited the car, eliciting stares of confusion from journalists. A murmur went through the crowd. Jasper, sensing their confusion and suspicion at their presence, sent waves of excitement over them.

Flashbulbs popped as Alice tossed the keys to a valet. As Edward emerged with Bella in tow, a few photographers recognized him. Soon, the quartet of friends found themselves the center of attention, surrounded by journalists who were furiously shooting off questions.

"What made you decide to come tonight, Mr. and Miss Cullen?"

"Who is that with you?" shouted a particularly zealous photographer.

An odd silence fell as a petite Alice answered carefully.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale." She gazed upward at her loving husband.

"And this," she wrapped an arm around Bella in an odd hug, "is Edward's girlfriend, Bella Swan."

In reaction to the suddenly swarming crowd, Edward chivalrously guided a photo-blinded Bella to a more secluded area of carpet. Obligingly, Alice gracefully followed with Jasper, eliciting many envious looks.

Here, most of the shouts consisted of more standard questions, such as "Who are you wearing?" and "What's your latest project?"

Again, it was Alice who answered.

"Bella is wearing a tailored Old Chanel dress and a pair of Jimmy Choos." She then launched into a minute dissection of everyone's outfit, naming designer after designer, using Jasper as her model.

"The movie doesn't start for another hour," Edward murmured into Bella's ear, holding her close, "Let's sneak off for a while. You look a little overwhelmed." At her feeble nod, the couple miraculously evaded detection long enough to trek to the parking lot on an inconspicuous side street.

They stood there for an unknown amount of time, lost in each other's eyes. _I'd never tell him, but I'm actually kind of enjoying this, _Bella thought.

_I can't believe she's here. She's with me. And she thinks __**she's**_ _selfish! _Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's fragile frame.

"We'd better be returning soon, love. Alice has caught onto us." A smile graced Edward's porcelain face.

"Do we have to? I am perfectly happy staying right here." Bella looked at her encased foot. No matter how well-hidden and disguised, a broken leg was a broken leg. She needed to sit down, and Edward knew it.

She glanced up to see Edward staring at it, too, with a worried expression that she knew well. _Darn his two medical degrees._

Edward smiled as if he'd heard her and said, "You won't have to walk, then. He picked her up effortlessly, placing her feet –when she wasn't being completely carried – atop his own. They began the trip, face-to-face.

"I promise, you won't have to watch the entire movie. We can leave at any time you wish." Edward's tone made it impossible to doubt his sincerity.

"What about Alice and Jasper? Won't they want to stay?" _That's my angel, always thinking of other people._

"They wouldn't mind leaving early. I suppose if you didn't want to do that, we could always wait in the car. You know how to get there now." At this, they both quietly sighed, completely at ease.

"What am I going to see, anyway? It's a movie premiere, so why haven't I heard anything about the movie yet?"

"I'm sorry, love. I thought Alice had told you already. It's a different take on 'Romeo and Juliet'. Basically, Romeo and Juliet's characters switch. Juliet's latest love left her – Paris – and Romeo is being forced to marry Rosaline. I'm shocked it hasn't been done before, actually. Alice says the director will become extremely famous for it, so we decided to watch history unfold." Having effectively distracted Bella, Edward deftly dodged bodies and entered the dark theatre.

**(Sorry the chapter's so short. Guys, I'm not quite sure how to end this. Don't worry, I'll be writing more chapters first, but I'm thinking ahead. Any ideas? Tell me what you think of the story so far! Thank you, my ever-faithful readers! I lover reposts! hint-hint Push the oddly purple "Go" button on the bottom of your screen . . . . It's taunting you, isn't it? Silence it, and give me glorious feedback!)**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Don't kill me

**(A/N: Don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. It's that stupid thing called school. Kinda sucks up your time, you know? Anyway, I finally got this typed, but I think it moves a little fast. I decided not to change it. That would take another week, and I know you don't want that! Now, read it!)**

EPOV:

Bella watched the movie in silence, the occasional sigh escaping her lips. I looked over more frequently as the fictional newly-wed couple' deaths came closer. Bella stood up, most likely not wanting to shed the inevitable tears that would come when her favorite characters committed suicide.

"I'm going to wait in the car. Ok, Edward?" Bella whispered, giving me a 'look'. She obviously wanted to extend out alone time by going to the car to talk.

"All right, I'll tell Alice to meet us at the car when the movie's over. I'll see you in a few minutes, love."

XxxxX

MPOV:

A beautiful woman in a blue dress was obviously trying to get into her car. Her long curls prevented her from seeing me in my dorky valet uniform.

_Score! I can help this gorgeous movie star. Imagine what Tyler and Eric would say to THAT!_

The woman looked strangely familiar. . . I could practically see the cast on her leg. Then, she spoke into a tiny silver cell phone.

"Edward? The Vanquish is locked." Wow, it was even her voice. Was I imagining it, or did she just say 'Edward'?

"Yes. . . I love you, too. Bye."

I had to make sure it was her.

"Miss? Do you want your keys?" Her dark head popped up in surprise.

BPOV:

I jerked, Heat flooded my face. Then, I stared at the valet, actually looked.

"Mike?! What are you doing here?" I vaguely registered the echo of my voice in the deserted parking lot. It _was_ him. Apparently, Mike wasn't expecting me, either.

"B-Bella? How-Why-Well-Wow. Bella, you-you look amazing. Why are you here?"

"I asked you first," I stalled. _How am I going to explain this? It'll be all over town by morning. So much for staying inconspicuous._

Mike shifted feet, staring at the ground.

"My aunt works here. She thought I'd like helping her today. You know, to meet famous people." He tried to shrug, but only succeeded in creating a bulge in his starched, red shirt. He blushed and quickly pulled the shirt back to its original position.

"Who are you here with? How'd you get in? Were you talking to Cullen earlier?" Now Mike's mouth wouldn't stay closed, a stark contrast to his incomplete, shattered sentences seconds earlier.

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper; it's a long story; and yes." I reasoned that short answers would be best in this situation. Mike's face was twisted with confusion at my muddled response when I figured out a way to get Mike to keep quiet.

"Hey, Mike?" I asked, trying to look alluring, "Can you do me a favor? Just between you and me." It was like the beach trip all over again, but with a different target. My recent makeover made this almost too easy.

"Anything, Bella." Oh, he was putty in my very capable hands.

"Perfect. Listen, could you not tell anyone the Cullens and I were here? I'd get into _huge_ trouble." I pouted slightly, piling on the charm.

MPOV:

How could I resist a full, red pout from Bella? I mean, seriously.

"I-I guess." _No wonder she didn't want to see a boring old movie with me! Cullen takes her to see them before they even hit theatres!_

"Thanks, Mike," Bella sighed. She leaned over and kissed me. KISSED ME!

BPOV:

"Thanks, Mike." I leaned over and gave Mike a quick peck on the cheek. From the look on his face, Mike wouldn't be telling _anyone_ my secret now. He just stood there, all anger forgotten, frozen in shock. _Oops, that may have been a bit much._

Suddenly, Edward was there. I felt stone-cold arms wrap– a bit possessively- around my waist as he pulled me recklessly close. I looked up as his topaz eyes flashed from the red smudge on Mike's cheek to my matching scarlet lips. His eyes tightened almost imperceptively, but he smiled.

"Hello, love." Edward's velvet voice sent shivers of happiness through me. I turned my face up expectantly for a quick kiss.

MPOV:

I was woken from my blissful reverie by an overly polite voice. Cullen.

"Could I have the keys to my car, please?" Wait, a minute. Just wait. He _owned_ an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S?! Those cost around three hundred thousand dollars!

I reluctantly placed the keys in Bella's soft hands with what I hoped was a cool, yet indifferent expression. It quickly turned to a glare as Cullen took them away.

Bella, completely unaware of this exchange, merely smiled and climbed into the car after Cullen. The door slammed, and I, feeling quite out of place, returned to my post.

EPOV:

"I can explain everything," Bella immediately blurted.

"It's fine, Bella. I was just angry about the way he kept replaying that kiss over and over again. You're becoming quite the accomplished little liar; I'm not sure whether to be impressed of afraid." A perfect smile spread across Bella's face in response to my crooked grin. She seemed to realize she was forgiven.

"Good. I didn't enjoy it at all, except when you started getting jealous. That part I could replay more often." Bella's newfound boldness surprised me.

"I was not jealous," I replied indignantly," I merely reminded Mike that you weren't single." Bella shot me a knowing look.

"I shudder to even _think_ what would have happened if you had been wearing that red outfit." A realization hit me.

"How did Alice alter Esme's old Chanel dress on such short notice, anyway? I only made you change twenty minutes before I arrived."

BPOV:

I couldn't contain my giggles at Edward's blind trust in my bogus story.

"What's so very entertaining that you feel the need to laugh at a time like this?" Edward teased.

"Edward, I lied to you," I confessed, a smug smile on my face.

"About what? Did you actually enjoy kissing Newton?" I couldn't tell if Edward was kidding of genuinely worried.

"I've never worn a red outfit even remotely _close_ to the one I told you I was wearing. I just thought of the worst possible outfit I could be wearing, and I told you I was wearing it. Besides," I glanced sidelong at Edward, "You know you kind of liked imagining me in that outfit." A shocked silence filled the car for almost a full minute.

"Now, what's this about an altered Chanel dress of Esme's? Alice bought this at some vintage store I've never heard of."

"Esme used to have a dress like that." Edward seemed much more comfortable now that he was in charge of the conversation again. "Alice probably based her purchasing criteria for your dress on Esme's old one. OR, more likely, she had Esme's dress altered at the vintage store. Some of them do that, you know." He gave me a serious look.

"It's like prom all over again. You _could_ have given me some sort of warning, you know." My half-hearted glare had no effect on Edward.

"Oh, but I did. I warned you that she would go overboard. You figured out that she got you clothes, and I didn't disagree. There was a reason that I didn't object to another round of Bella Barbie. There was nothing else I could have done, short of ruining the surprise completely, you silly girl."

Dazzled by Edward's euphoric smile, I merely shrugged. We were completely content in each other's arms. For now.

**(A/N: I'll have the epilogue up as soon as I can, but that won't be very soon for you guys. ********I procrastinate! XD REVIEW!)**


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Sorry for procrastinating, but I did warn you

**(A/N: Sorry for procrastinating, but I did warn you! Enough of my excuses. Bella's at home after school on Monday. Edward ditched to go hunting all day. I think that's all you need to know, so get reading!)**

BPOV:

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called from the door.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm in the kitchen," I answered, setting a pot to boil.

"How was school?" asked Charlie as he hung up his coat.

"Complicated," I sighed. The confusion over my makeover sparked horrid rumors at school involving me.

"How so?" My makeover had barely registered with Charlie. I assume he chalked it up to a sleepover thing with Alice.

"Well, everyone assumed when Alice told people about me helping her that I must have slept in Edward's room," My traitorous lips said. And it wasn't stopping anytime soon. . . "Basically, everyone thought that my hair was curly because it was sex hair, not because Alice attacked me with a curling iron this morning."

Charlie, his face almost as red as mine, could barely speak.

"Alice attacked you with a curling iron?" He asked the first appropriate question that he could think of.

"Dad, she put me in _heels_. I would never wear heels of my own volition. She gets waaaay too into the whole sleepover thing. It took me forever to get her to concentrate on her project." Technically, this was true. It _was_ difficult to get her to focus on the project (if only to fake me helping her.) Charlie looked like he believed me, but he was acting strangely awkward.

"Why would the people at school assume you were with Edward? Isn't he camping?" Even though Charlie was asking me one thing, it was incredibly easy to see his true concern.

"Yes, he's camping. He should be back soon, actually." I blushed, the remnants of my atrocious lying. Thankfully, Charlie was too busy fiddling with the television to notice. The purr of an engine outside only underlined my story.

I practically ran to the door, wrenching it open. _Two_ pairs of cold arms caught me as I tripped in my deadly heels. Little Alice poked her head out from behind Edward as I hugged him tightly. Charlie, upon seeing Alice, immediately brightened, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Alice! How did your project go over?" Charlie asked, ignoring the now-blaring television.

"Fine. The pictures Bella took while we were at the aquarium were the perfect complement to my report on marine biology. I didn't fail!" I hadn't taken any pictures. They were just leftovers from a trip the Cullen's took a few years ago. Alice was finished with her project before the rest of the class even knew they had an assignment.

Charlie turned absently back to the television after a while. He pointed to the preview now playing.

"What do you think, Bells? Wanna see "Juliet and Romeo: A Different Tale"? I know how much you like those old-style movies."

**(A/N: The end! I will probably come back later and polish this up a bit, but I'm done for now. No sequel, that's it. Also, just in case anyone's confused, Charlie DOESN'T know what Bella actually did during the weekend. It's a freak coincidence (Well, not so much, seeing as I wrote it for an ending. XP) Thanks for reading. REVIEW, as always! LUVS!)**


End file.
